


Papa will you keep me?

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Besties narry, Child Harry, Child Niall, Child Zayn, M/M, Mean Zayn, Niall-centric, Sad Niall, Ziall -brothers- sort of, lilo parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: Adopted niall gets a new brother - zayn. Zayn is mean and tells niall they're getting rid of him now he's there.P.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Niall & harry are 7  
> Zayn is 10  
> Louis is 23  
> Liam is 25

Niall pov

"Papa!" I shout as I race across the play ground for a cuddle.  
"Hey buddy. How was school" he says picking me up and squeezing me tightly.  
"Borin. Oh! I got a silver sticker on my maths test" I say proudly. I've worked really hard practicing for this test, I'm not very good at maths.

"That's brilliant babe! I'm so proud of you darling. How about we go for ice cream to celebrate?"  
"Please! And can daddy come too!?" I grin as he carries me to the car.  
"No buddy, he has to- he has some things to sort"

I frown at that. I love spending time with daddy and papa together. I hardly see daddy anymore. He's always busy.

"Why don't you ask harrys mum if he can come with us?" Papa offers as he sets me down in front of the car.  
"Can I?" He nods.

I grin and look around for harry and his curly mop of hair. I see him a little further away and run over to see him before he leaves. I only just make it!

"Harry! Harry. wait!" I shout and he climbs back out of the car.

"Harry. Papa- said I can- ice cream- and the 'ticker- you can come too" I pant as I finally reach him.

"All I got from that was ice cream" Harry says bluntly.  
"You're coming for ice cream with me and papa" I say after catching my breath.  
"Can I go with niall?" Harry asks his mum.  
"Sure".

We both grin and start walking back to my papas car.  
"Race you back" he shouts and sets off running. I whine that he got a head start and chase after him. Unfortunately my little legs aren't as long or fast and are slightly chubby compared to harrys and he gets there first.

"You cheated" I grumble.  
"No I didn't. I won"  
"Cheater"  
"Loser"  
"Stop it, or harry you're going home and niall you're going straight to bed" papa warns as we get into the car and fasten our seat belts.

"Sorry papa" I whisper.  
"Apologise to harry" he replies as he turns left- no right- maybe left. I'm not sure.  
I put my hands out in front of me and make little L's with my finger and thumb. My left hand makes a L. My right hand makes a backwards L. Meaning that's right. We turn right.

"Sorry arry" I mumble.  
"Me too. I'll even share my glittery pens at school tomorrow" he grins at me.  
"I smudge my work with them, but thanks" I grin. I love jel pens, I just can't use them cos I'm left handed.

___

The ice cream is great. It's all chocolaty and creamy and me and harry both get brain freeze! After a large bowl each papa says we can watch a dvd at my house before he takes harry home.

"Daddy!" I shout as I run through the door. I heard daddy in the kitchen and got excited he's home.  
"Hey bud. How was school?" He asks as he gives me a big hug. He doesn't pick me up cuddle though which is disappointing.

"Good. Well Borin. But- I got a sticker on my maths test" I grin and show him the piece of paper with the silver star in the corner.

"I did that test last week and got a golden star" a stage voice says from behind me. I turn around and see a tall tanned boy eating an apple.  
"Daddy who's that?" I frown and stand closer to daddy.  
"Niall this is zayn. He's staying here a while, his mum isn't well so me and papa are looking after him until she's better" daddy says.

"He's eating my apple" I grumble.  
"Niall. They aren't just yours. Zayn can have an apple if he wants one"  
"But them ones are mine! I only eat the granny smith green ones!" I whine.

"Stop that niall. I won't tell you again" is all daddy say.  
"But they're mine" I whisper.  
"Okay. Niall go to your room right now" Daddy snaps.

"Liam-"  
"-No louis. I've had enough of his whining. He's 7 not 3. Please take harry home" Daddy snaps then leads zayn upstairs.

I frown at papa and bite my lip to stop myself crying. I don't like being told off. Mummy used to do that alot and that's why I was taken away from her. What if I get taken away from papa and daddy too?

"Jim Jams please niall" papa says before leaving through the front door, harry follows quietly, glancing back every now and then.

I do go upstairs but go to daddy's room to find him. I don't find him in there, I find him in the spare bedroom with zayn.

"So, you can have any color you like" I hear daddy say.  
"Can I have a drawing wall? I'll make it look good!" Zayn asks excitedly.  
"Course. Only one wall though"

 I frown at that because I got put on the naughty step for drawing on the walls. And that was only one picture! It was on my wall next to my bed, a picture of papa, daddy and me. Daddy wasn't happy.

"Daddy?" I whisper.  
"I told you to go to bed niall"  
"But- I'm sorry" I mumble.  
"It's not good enough niall. You were mean to zayn and it wasn't necessary"

"I'm sorry I was mean daddy. 'M sorry zayn" I sniffle, tears are now falling.  
"Don't cry niall. I forgive you" zayn smiles.  
"Daddy? 'M I still 'n trouble?"  
"No. But I want you to go to bed still. Have a think about why I'm unhappy with your actions."

"Daddy-" I start with my arms stretched for a good night hug.  
"-bed niall" daddy says firmly. I sniffle a little more and drop my arms to my sides before slowly leaving the room.

I get out of my school shorts and t shirt and put on my bat man top, leaving my briefs covering my bum. I then pull back the duvet and crawl into bed.

I snuggle into the duvet and wait for daddy or papa to give me a good night kiss. I know I won't get a story tonight, since I was bad, but I always get kisses and snuggles.

I hear the front door close meaning papa is back and smile. Papa loves giving me kisses.

"Is ni in bed?" I hear papa ask. Any second now and I'll be getting cuddles.  
"Yeah. He said sorry first"  
"I'm gona give him a kiss-"  
"-I've sorted it. He's tucked in" daddy buts in. I am tucked in. I agree. But he didn't tuck me in. I tucked me in. By myself.

"Okay. I'm going for a bath" papa says softly.

I hear the running water and frown even more. Papa always gives me cuddles. Even when I'm super naughty. I rub my face into my pillow to wipe the tears and sing, the song daddy and papa made up for me, to myself until I fall asleep.

"Papa he loves you. Daddy loves you too. They both love you, yes they do. Whether it is raining or the sun is out to play, daddy and papa, love you everyday."

 

I'm woken up to what feels like water/ wetness going over my bum and privates. I whine but roll over and go back to sleep.

___

Zayn pov

I climb out of bed and go to the bathroom. I carefully get the food bag out of the bin and put my hand in it for cover. Once I've done that, I go to the toilet for poo. Sounds groom and it is but I use the bag to get it back out of the toilet. Luckily none of it touches me.

I then sneak into nialls room, he's laid on his tummy with the duvet hanging over the bottom of the bed. Barely covering his feet. Using my free hand I pull his spiderman briefs down to just below his bum and place the poo there. I then pull his briefs back up and using the bag, press down lightly so it mushes.

Niall whines and rolls over onto his back, mushing it into himself for me and I smirk. I then have an addition to make to my plan. I now realise I need a wee and- well- I'm already here...

I pull my penis out and carefully aim it at his crotch, squeezing the urine out. Once I've finished I smirk again, grab the bag and leave.

I wrap loads of toilet paper around the bag so it flushes and flush it. I then wash my hands thoroughly with soap and go back to bed.

___

Niall pov

"Wake up niall" papa whispers as he kisses my forehead.  
"Hiya papa" i grumble, then roll onto my tummy for more sleep. Papa laughs and tells me I have school soon.

"Don' wanna"  
"I know bud. But you have to. Come on, up please" he says softly then gets up and leaves.

I think about getting up, then fall back asleep. I open my eyes slowly to daddy shouting papa.

"There's shit all over the bed!" Daddy whisper snaps at papa.  
"It's an accident, he's only young" papa snaps back.

"What's the shouting for? Ug it stinks in here" Zayn complains as he comes in my room, he holds his nose with his fingers.

"You stink" I mutter back as I sit up.

 I frown as my bum feels all squelchy and when I look down, there's brown liquid all over my thighs and coming out of my pants.

"Niall babe, it's okay. We'll get you cleaned up" papa says and kisses my head.  
"I-" I start but cut myself off. What can I say? I've pooed the bed! I'm 7 years old and I've pooed the bed... and by the feel of it, wet the bed too.

"Get up niall" daddy sighs.  
I frown but do get up. I'm about to hop down from the bed when daddy tells me to stay there as the mess will go on the carpet.

Daddy leaves the room and comes back a moment later with a black bag and some plastic gloves.

"Briefs please" he says. I take them off and whimper when some more mess falls out onto the bed. Daddy just sighs and puts the messy pants in the bag.

"Come here babe" papa says as he moves the un messy duvet out of the way and gets some wet wipes. He hands me a couple and I clean my willy and front parts. Then the back with some more wipes.

"Stand up babe" He's says gently and helps me off the bed. He checks the backs f my legs and bum for any bits I've missed and wipes them away as daddy takes the sheet off and puts that in the bag.

"It's all over the fucking mattress" daddy grunts.  
"It's fine. I'll clean it. Get ready for work and take the boys in and ill sort this" papa says softly as he takes the bag and spare gloves.

I frown and find some school clothes to wear, slip them on and say sorry before leaving the room.

"I'm sorry papa"  
"I'm know baby. It was an accident yeah? Don't worry. Me and daddy aren't mad. I promise babe. Daddy just has a lot on at work and is a bit stressed" papa reassures me. He gives me a hug before going back to scrubbing my mattress clean and I head down stairs.

"Hey bed shitter" Zayn says and smirks as I sit at the table to eat the cherrios daddy has made ready for me.

"That's not nice" I frown.  
"I know. But- I'm not a nice person. See- you didn't shit or piss the bed. I staged it" he tells me.

"That's nasty! I'm telling daddy-"  
"-daddy won't listen to you. He didn't even tuck you in last night. Face it. Now I'm here, they have no use for you. They don't need you. And once I'm finished- they won't WANT you." He snarls before going back to eating his toast.

"Daddy and papa love me" I whimper.  
"Who are you trying to convince, me, or yourself?"


	2. Chapter 2

Niall pov

"Come on niall. Are you on a go slow today? Daddy has work, hurry up please" daddy sighs as I pick at my cherrios.

"Daddy I'm full" I whisper.  
"Okay" he mutters then takes my bowl and tells me to get my shoes on.  
"Liam I'm ready" Zayn smirks as he stands at the door. I frown at him.

"Oh niall what have you done to your laces?" Zayn smirks at me.  
I pick up my trainers and notice they've been un laced nearly the full way down.

"Daddy i-"  
"-save it niall." Daddy snaps and snatches the shoes from me. I frown even more as he sets them on the table and threads the laces through the tiny holes.

"Put these on in the car" daddy says as he hands me the shoes.  
"Shot gun" Zayn calls as we race to the car. He pushes me and I fall into a wall. It doesn't hurt but it does mean he gets to sit in the front.

"Daddy can I sit in the front?" I ask as I race to catch up to his long legs.  
"No. zayns already in the car and your booster seats in the back" is all he says.

Once in the car and my seat belt is on I put my shoes on, tucking the laces in as daddy normally ties them but he's in a grumpy mood and I can't tie them yet.

Once at school I say by to daddy but he's busy talking to zayn so I just wander off to find harry.

"Hiya niall" Harry smiles at me.  
"Hi" I sigh.  
"What's up?"  
"I've got a new brother and he's mean to me" I whisper.  
"Tell your dad" Harry says like it's the simplest thing in the world.  
"I can't. He's mad at me. And always busy and keeps shouting at me."

"What's he mad at you for?"  
"I told zayn he was eating my apples. And then i- I had an accident last night- was 'sleep. But it was zayn- he told me. And he undid all my laces in my shoes so daddy had to fix it. And- he pushed me and I scratched my arm." I whine. Showing him my grazed arm.

"Daddy didn't even tie my laces" I whisper.  
"I'll tie 'em for you" Harry grins.

Next thing I know he's knelt on the floor tying my shoe laces for me.  
"Better?" He asks once he's done.  
"Yeah. Thanks azza" I grin shyly at him.

Harry doesn't leave my side all day. Which is lovely. And he shares his cheese and onion crisps with me! Which is great because they're his favourite and he never shares them ones.

"See you tomorrow?" Harry asks as he walks me to my car.  
"Yeah. thanks arry" I mumble as he gives me a hug, I return it immediately.

"Hi daddy" I mumble.  
"Hi niall how was school?" He says as he helps me into the car.  
"Same as usual" I grumble.  
"You okay? You seem a bit down?"  
"I just-"  
"-hey liam" Zayn shouts.

"Hey zayn. How was school?"  
"Great. Made loads of friends and Rob asked if i can come for tea at his"

I get hopeful. With zayn at his friends house I can have daddy and papa to myself!

"Not tonight zayn. Maybe tomorrow" daddy days. I just put my belt on and sigh to myself.

Once home, I go straight to my room and make a start on my homework. Daddy doesn't talk to me until he shouts me for tea.

"Are you okay niall? You're not my smile boy today" papa says as I sit at the table.  
"Long day" I whisper, I dig into the cheese pasta, using that as a great excuse not to say any more.  
"Okay babe" papa mumbles.

Dinner is quiet and tense. The food is good but that's about it. Everything else is rubbish.

Papa and daddy take their plates to the kitchen as zayn and I continue eating. It's quiet and awkward until zayn stands up with his plate to go to the kitchen. He stops in front of me and flings a fork full of pasta at me. It makes a cheesy mark on my shirt and falls to the floor. He then drops more bits onto the floor and sits back down.

I get up to pick the bits up and he whisper shouts at me.  
"Sit down"  
"I'm cleaning this up" I whisper.  
"No. Sit down. Or I'll tell everyone at school you wet the bed"  
"But I didn't. It was you" I argue back.  
"But no one knows that" he laughs.

"Oh ni- what's going on with you babe.  You're my big boy but you keep making messes today" papa says as he comes in and notices the food on the floor.

I look down out of shame and climb off the chair to clean it up.

I don't notice I'm sniffling until papa picks me up under my arm pits.  
"M sorry papa" I mumble into his neck.  
"It's okay. I'm not mad darling. I promise. Come on. Lets you and me have a chat yeah?" Papa offers and I nod into his neck.

"So what's going on with you? Be honest with me babe and I can help" papa asks once he's gotten settled in bed and pulled me onto his knee.

"Nothin" I whisper.  
"Talk to me darling. I can't help if I don't know what's wrong"

That makes me wonder if I should tell him. If I need to tell him. If I do he can fix it. If I don't- well- he can't fix it. There's just one thing niggling in the back of my mind... 

Will he believe me? And what happens if he doesn't?


	3. Chapter 3

Niall pov

"Papa, why is zayn staying here?" I ask.  
"You know daddy has a beer when hes stressed?" I nod "well, His mummy has lots of beers, all the time. And isn't fit to look after him anymore. He's staying here until she gets the help she needs" papa explains.

"Is it to do with zayn? Is that why you're sad?"  
"Zayn is mean to me" I finally mumble.  
"Mean how?" He asks. He looks curious, like he believes me and he wants to know more.

"He- I didn't have the accident- he planned it. He told me. And he pushed me into the wall- cos he wanted the front seat" I whisper, showing papa my grazed arm.

"He un did my laces so daddy got mad. And- and spilt the pasta- but he said he'd tell everyone at school 'bout the accident if I cleaned it up"

"Has he done or said anything else baby?" Papa asks as he strokes my hair.

"He- he um- said you don't want me now-now you've got him"

"Baby you know that's not true right?" Papa asks as he holds my chin so I meet his eyes. I just close them, rather than answering that no- I do think it it's true. They don't need me anymore. They have a better son now.

"Baby we love you. We both love you so much. Please please remember that" he whispers as he took me into his chest.

"Papa?"  
"Yeah baby?" He asks, his voice a bit grizzly. Like when he has a cold.  
"Will you keep me?"  
"Of course we will baby. Of course. You are not going anywhere darling. I promise. You're daddy and papas boy" he murmurs into my hair.

"I love you papa"  
"I love you darling. So so much. My special boy" he replies.

"Papa?" I whisper  
"Yeah Ni?"   
"What 'bout daddy? Does he want to keep me? He keeps being shouty"  
"He wants you just as much as I do baby. And he's a little stressed with work, but, that doesn't mean he is allowed to shout at you, I'll talk to him, I promise baby"

"Daddy didn't tuck me into bed" I complain.  
"The other night after the apple incident?"  
I nod.

"I'll fix this baby. I promise"

"Kay papa. 'M gona go to bed, 'm sleepy" I mumble.  
"Sleep here darling. I'll wait till you're asleep then talk to daddy and come back and cuddle my baby" he says as he lays me down and kisses me head. The duvet is brought up to my chin and lays down next to me but on the duvet.  
Then papa sings me special song.

"Papa he loves you. Daddy loves you too. We both love you, yes we do. Whether it is raining or the sun is out to play, daddy and papa, love you everyday."

I'm asleep by the end of the song.

 

Louis pov

Once niall falls asleep I head down stairs to fond Liam. I notice zayn sneak into nialls bedroom and follow him in.

"Nialls asleep zayn. Leave him please" I say as kindly as possible.  
"Okay" he mutters then leaves the room and goes to the living room to watch TV. 

I find liam in the kitchen.

"Liam can we talk?" I say as I sit at the table.  
"Course, what's up?" He replies, leaving the dishes he's washing and coming to join me.

"It's about niall. He's been really down lately"  
"I'm know- he's probably tired-"  
"-he isn't. He's being bullied by zayn." I say firmly.

I then explain everything zayn has done to niall and how niall felt un loved.

"You didn't even tuck him in. We always tuck him in. He thought you didn't love him and that we don't want him"

"I know- it's just zayn needed me-"  
"-No. Our SON needed you. Zayn needs a clip round the ear for bulling our child. And you- if you ever shout at niall again. We're done. I'll take our son and you won't see us again because he has been through enough. He has been locked in cupboards. Made to eat dog food. Burned with cigarettes for not being good enough. And shouted at for five years. He was made to swallow fucking bleach! It's taken him two years to finally trust us and I'm not letting you ruin that. Don't you ever make my son feel unloved or unwanted or I swear to God you can find a new husband." I argue.

I leave the kitchen and notice zayn standing in the door way listening to the conversation.

"I didn't know what he'd been through-"  
"-that doesn't make it okay. I know you've had it rough. But that doesn't make it okay to bully others because of it. Niall hasn't been the reason for any of your pain and suffering." I butt in.

I then go to my room, close the door quietly and lay on the bed next to niall. He cuddles into me immediately and mumbles 'love ya papa'

"I love you too sweetheart"


	4. Chapter 4

Louis pov

I'm cuddled into niall when liam comes in with zayn.  
"What?" I grunt quietly and stroke nialls hair with my finger tips.  
"Zayn wanted to apologise" liam says.  
"And? Where's your apology?" I snap at liam. Zayn is a kid and what he did was wrong, but he's already acknowledged what he did was wrong, liam hasn't.

"Well i- zayn was apologising" liam stutters.  
"Papa?" Niall mumbles.  
"Hey baby, thought you were sleeping" I says kissing his head gently.  
"M I in trouble?" Niall frowns as he sits up and notices zayn and liam.

"No baby. You're definitely not in trouble" I say gently.  
"Kay"  
"Niall? I'm- I'm sorry for being mean to you. I know what I did was nasty and I have no excuse for it. I guess- I'm just scared and i took it out on you. I'm really sorry" Zayn says quietly but honestly.

"S okay, I've lost my mum so I get you're scared. But- then I got my daddies. So it will get better" niall smiles shyly at him.

"Thank you. How about I take you and harry to the park tomorrow? If that's okay with you louis?" Zayn suggests.  
"Yeah! Please papa!?" Niall grins, Suddenly very awake.  
"Course. You can ring harry tomorrow and ask his mum"  
"Thanks papa" niall grins and gives me a big hug.

"Liam" I say firmly, prompting him to apologise.  
"What?" Liam mutters.  
"Don't yu have something to say to niall" I say and niall snuggles into my chest, but still looks at liam.

"Did you do your homework?"  
"Liam!" I hiss.  
"Look niall, some times grown ups get mad. But it doesn't mean we mean it. You just caught me at a bad time" liam grumbles.

"That was the worst apology ever" Zayn comments.  
"M sorry" niall frowns.  
"No baby. Don't you be sorry, you've done nothing wrong-"  
"-he's just caught me at the wrong times-"

"-don't you blame niall." I say firmly.  
"Niall-" liam almost shouts and niall does something he hasn't done with us for the past year. He flinches. And it breaks my heart.

"Niall. I won't hurt you" liam says as he freezes his movements towards the bed.  
"Papa?" Niall whispers, hiding his face into my chest.  
"Yeah sweetheart?" I whisper numbly.  
"Can we 'tay with gran'ma?"  
"Course darling" I whisper, knowing he doesn't trust liam at the moment.

"And zayn?"  
"You want zayn to come too?"  
"Yeah. You and zayn and me, we'll be safe there"  
"You're safe here baby"  
"Please papa"  
"Course darling. Go pack some clothes and toys" I mumble and kiss his head again. He gets up and leaves the room. He stays as far away from liam as possible and doesn't meet his eyes.

"You too zayn" I mumble. He also leaves but glares at liam.  
"All you had to do was apologise and make him feel safe" Zayn snaps.

"Don't go" liam says.  
"I don't have a choice. Niall is scared of you" I whimper, tears finally falling.  
"He'll get over it-"  
"-HE Shouldn't have to. He is a child. Our child. And you were supposed to keep him safe" I snap.

"I'll go then. I'll say with Cheryl. She won't mind-"  
"-oh I bet she won't. Why would your ex who is still in love with you, mind you staying there?" I laugh despite the lack of humour.

"Louis-"  
"-are you seeing her behind my back again?" I ask firmly.  
He nods as a reply and I close my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I'd like you to leave. And don't come back. You'll hear from my solicitor in terms of niall and the house, but judging by him scared of you he was, you won't be seeing him again".

"Okay. May as well tell you now then- she's- she's pregnant. A boy"  
"Well now I see why you've been off it with niall, you've got a back up son. A biological son" I snap before shoving him towards the bedroom door.

Once liam leaves I wipe my tears and go speak to the boys.

"Hey boys. There's no need to pack. We're staying here and daddy is moving out. He won't be coming back" I say as I sit the boys down on nialls bed, and kneel in front of them.

"Okay papa. Papa?" Niall says then asks.  
"Yeah baby?"  
"Can you 'dopt zayn? So he can be my brother?"

"Are you sure baby?" I ask quite shocked.  
"Yep. We're friends now" niall grins.  
"You don't have to if you don't want me" Zayn smiles.  
"I want you zayn. As long as you two stay friends- I'll see what I can do" I grin.

"Deal" niall smiles and holds his hand out for me to shake. I do with a grin. Then niall shakes with zayn. Then me and zayn.

___

5 years later.

"Boys! Breakfast" I shout.

Less than a minute later there's a stampede of feet and loud cheers.

"Hey papa" niall grins.  
"Hey babe, coco pops?" He grins and I pour him a bowl then pour the milk and pass it to him. He takes the bowl and a spoon from the pile and sits at the table.

"Morning zayn"  
"Morning pap. Can I have toast please" Zayn smiles and I put him some toast on a plate. He takes the plate to the table and butters it.

"Hey Luke"  
"Hiya papa, toast and jam please" luke grins. Zayn comes over and sits the 4 year old at the table and jams his toast for him.

"Morning James. Morning william" I greet them.  
"Hiya" James yawns.  
"Mornin" william mutters.  
They both both have corn flakes. I get them sorted with bowls and food, they pour the milk then sit down.

"Ashton, what can I get you pal?"  
"Erm- coco pops please" he mutters, texting as usual. He does however put edward in his high chair, having brought him down from his room.

I hand him the bowl of coco pops and he pours the milk on before taking it to the table.

"Phone away" I comment as I kiss Edwards head, then place him a stick on bowl or coco pops on his tray. He puts the phone in his pocket.

"Josh! Breakfast" I call from the bottom of the stairs. He tottles down a minute later with his hair all over the place.

"Sorry dad. Corn flakes please" he mumbles.  
I laugh and pour him a bowl, then add the milk and he takes it to the table.

"Papa aren't you eating?" Niall asks.  
"Yeah babe. Just admiring my family" I smile. How did we get here? How did I go from a husband. To a husband and son. To two sons and no husband. To three sons. To five sons. To seven sons. To 8 sons!!

 

I took luke and josh, who are biological brothers, as an emergency foster placement 4 years ago. I couldn't let them go. James and William are twins. They came next, about 3 years ago. Edward came to us just under 2 years ago and we all fell in love with him. Same with Ashton. He was the last one to join the family, but certainly not the least. I got attached to him also, he joined our family of madness a year ago.

My youngst is Edward who's 3  
I have little Luke, he's just turned 4.  
Next is Josh who is 8 (and a half!)  
Then James who's 10.  
William s next, who's 10  
My baby Niall who's 11 (12 tomorrow)  
After that is Zayn who's 15  
And my eldest is Ashton who is 16

 

And well- what can I say? Why have a husband when I can adopt kids and make their previously shitty lives better?

And to be honest my 8 Tomlinson boys are all I need. But who knows, I might adopt more.... I probably will. Maybe stop at 11 and have my own football team ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe! Yay! Awe!
> 
>  
> 
> How was that?!?


End file.
